tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders of the Lost Chicken transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House The Muppet friends are doing their own things on a Saturday afternoon. Kermit is doing a crossword puzzle in a newspaper, Scooter's playing 1 of his video games, Miss Piggy is reading 1 of her magazines, Fozzie is reading his most favorite joke book, Gonzo's playing Slides and Ladders with Rizzo and Walter's reading science magazines with Bunsen and Beaker as well. Telephone Ringing Kermit: "I wonder who that could be." Kermit picks up the wireless telephone. Kermit (on the wireless telephone): "Hello?" Chief Robertson (on her cell phone): "Oh hello, Kermit, this is Chief Stacy Robertson, telling you about a super important mission." Kermit (on the wireless telephone): "What's the mission, Chief Robertson?" Chief Robertson (on her cell phone): "This mission is to go to the Temple of Cluckers and find the lost chicken." Kermit (on the wireless telephone): "Why sure, me and my good friends can come right over right away." Chief Robertson (on her cell phone): "Alright, I'll see you guys later on." Kermit hangs up the wireless telephone. Robin: "So who was it on the telephone, Uncle Kermit?" Kermit: "It was Chief Robertson, she's coming along with all of us on a mission quest to find the lost chicken, but 1st, I'm gonna change right into my Indiana Frog outfit." Kermit goes right upstairs to his bedroom to change right into his Indiana Frog outfit. Of Car Engine Beauregard: "Hey, I hear a car engine." Lew Zealand: "I know, so do I." The other Muppet friends walk around right outside to meet up with Chief Robertson. Fozzie: "Hey, Chief Robertson, you're here." Chief Robertson: "Are you guys ready to go on your mission quest to find the lost chicken?" Gonzo: "We sure are, but we gotta wait 'til Kermit gets right out here." Kermit/Indiana Frog steps right outside. Fozzie: "Wow, Kermit, who are you today this time?" Kermit/Indiana Frog: "I'm the bravest and most fearless treasure hunter and action hero in Jungle Town, Indiana Frog." Rizzo: "Wow, a treasure hunter and an action hero." Gonzo: "Can you help us find the lost chicken?" Kermit/Indiana Frog: "Piece of cake, my good friends." Scooter: "Okay, everybody, you heard him, let's go to the Temple of Cluckers." The Muppet friends and Chief Robertson drive around in the jeep on their way to the Temple of Cluckers. The Temple of Cluckers Chief Robertson: "Alright, here it is, you guys." Rizzo: "Wow, dis place is supa' drillin'." Walter: "Can you tell us about this place?" Chief Robertson: "It was built by the ancient chicken guardians' great grandfather, inside is where you'll find the lost chicken." Gonzo: "Well what are we waiting for? let's steal that golden statue and get outta here." Zoot: "Good idea, man." Kermit/Indiana Frog: "No way, you guys, that place is terrifying, dangerous and just plain revolting, I don't mind leaving any of you here, but I'm not going inside." Chief Robertson: "I thought you were never terrified of anything." Kermit/Indiana Frog: "Almost anything, I got scorpion phobia." Chief Robertson and other Muppet friends: "Scorpion phobia?" Kermit/Indiana Frog: "When I see a scorpion, I turn pale-green as a deceased goldfish." Miss Piggy: "Wait right here, my treasure hunting love." Scooter: "We'll grab that golden statue faster than you can say speeding bullets." Chief Robertson and the 26 Muppet friends go right inside the Temple of Cluckers. Inside the Temple of Cluckers Floyd: "Come on, you guys, it's up to all of us to find the lost chicken." Janice: "Oh wow, like, I wonder what Indiana Frog was terrified of." Dr. Teeth: "Yeah right, this is just some old cave." Animal: "Old cave, old cave!" Chief Robertson and the 26 Muppet friends walk around avoiding the scorpions and make it all the way to the lair of the lost chicken. Walter: "Guys! look over there!" All 23 Muppet friends: "The lost chicken." Chief Robertson and the 26 Muppet friends go right up to the lost chicken and Gonzo grabs it. Denise: "We did it, we found the lost chicken." Bean: "Now all we gotta do is find some ways outta this terrifying place." Gonzo: "I sure wish there was a trap door around here." Suddenly, a magical glow occurs...... Rizzo: "Hey look, de lost chicken's answerin' Gonzo's wish." Suddenly, they go right through the trap door. Chief Robertson and 26 Muppet friends: "Whooooooooooaaaaaaaa!" Fozzie: "We did it, we beat Miss Poogy to the lost chicken." Miss Poogy (off screen): "Don't be so sure about it." Miss Piggy: "Not so fast, you fiend, or face my powerful wrath!" Miss Poogy: "Your treasure hunting days are over now." Miss Poogy ties up Chief Robertson and the other 26 Muppet friends including Kermit/Indiana Frog. Miss Piggy: "Alright, that does it!" Miss Piggy prepares to karate kick Miss Poogy. Miss Piggy: "Hii-yaaaaaaah!" Miss Poogy is now knocked out and Miss Piggy gives Gonzo back the lost chicken and she unties them. Kermit/Indiana Frog: "Alright, you guys, now that the lost chicken is found, let's get outta here and restore the Muppet Theater back to the way it was before." Chief Robertson and the 26 Muppet friends drive around on their way to the nearly ruined Muppet theater. Scene 2: The Muppet Theater Kermit/Indiana Frog: "Thanks for helping me to get rid of my scorpion phobia, you guys." Gonzo: "Okay, lost chicken, fix this theater up good as new." Another magical glow occurs and the Muppet Theater's now restored back to the way it was before. Fozzie: "The lost chicken and all of us are gonna get along just fine." Lew Zealand: "I say, at least it's not clucking and pecking." Crazy Harry: "There's always time for explosives." Explosions! Sweetums: "Well, Crazy Harry, you always say that." Uncle Deadly: "Indiana Frog, thanks a bunch for letting everybody go on this mission for your scorpion phobia." Kermit/Indiana Frog: "You're welcome, you can come along on my missions any single time you want." Fade to another black screen..... Cast Members Credit Halle Berry as Chief Robertson Voice Performers Credits Matt Vogel as Kermit/Indiana Frog, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry and Uncle Deadly (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie and Animal (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen and Zoot (voices) Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin and Rizzo (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter and Miss Poogy (voices) Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts